


Just Sleep

by deanlovessammymorethanpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/deanlovessammymorethanpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds himself sleepless, and Dean always knows how to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Just Sleep 睡吧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992659) by [bhdire8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhdire8/pseuds/bhdire8)



> Mild spoilers for 8.12 - As Time Goes By. Title from My Chemical Romance's song Sleep.

When they thought about it, they had never had too much stability in their lives, nowhere to call their own, save the Impala. So Sam could understand why Dean was so excited, so happy, to have somewhere to spread out, to claim as his. He found himself smiling as well while cataloguing their most recent information, while washing their dishes in their sink. After all of the years of crappy motel beds with mysterious stains, crashing in dilapidated houses, finding dust and spiders in their hair the next day, they finally had something stable.

At least that was what Sam had believed, until the third night in a row of restless sleep. It wasn't the same kind of sleepless he had encountered before. He didn't feel crazy as he had when Lucifer kept him from surrendering to sleep. It wasn't as overbearing and blazing hot. This sleepless was bone-deep and weary, murky around the edges. He sighed as he tossed and turned in bed, pressing his knuckles into his eye sockets until bright colors flashed behind his lids. Untwisting his legs out of the blankets and over the side of the small bed, Sam stood, tried again to stretch out the knots in his back, before walking out of the room.

Dean found him in the library, closer to dawn. His head was bowed low over a thick book, eyes heavy. Dean padded closer to him, barefoot and silent in the large, echoing room. He laid a strong, broad hand across the back of Sam's tight neck, and felt the tension there. Sam was so exhausted, he didn't even jump. "Come on, Sammy. It's time for bed." He pulled the book away from Sam, and Sam didn't protest, didn't fight, just let himself be led up and away from the table, Dean's fingers finding the light switch along the wall, and bathing them in dark. He followed Dean's soft voice across the bunker, let the hand on the small of his back be his anchor. He was just so tired.

Steering them away from the dark library, and closer to the lamp glow falling across the hallway, Dean led Sam into his bedroom. He had left his light on for them, and Sam let his sandy eyes roam the room, take in the books splayed across the small desk, one open to a passage, with a messy note in Dean's handwriting on top, the crumpled pile of blankets at the foot of the bed. He watched as the bed got closer, as Dean sat him on the edge of it.

"You had a bad dream." Sam whispered. 

"Hmm?" Dean stopped his actions, stilling his hands on Sam's shoulders. "What?" He followed Sam's eyes to the desk. "No. No, just thought of something." Dean looked back down at Sam, watched him swaying slightly, unbalanced. "You sleepy, Sammy?" Dean asked, even though he knew the answer. He swept a hand through Sam's long hair, noticed how Sam nudged his head into it. "Come on." Dean whispered, before heaving Sam's legs over the bed, laying him down, pushing him in closer to the edge so that Dean could lay behind his little brother, and wrap his arms around him as he had done so many times before. Dean caught the blankets between two toes, and pulled them up until he could grab them, and drape them over them both. He stretched up over Sam's head, and pulled the switch for the lamp, before gathering Sam close, laying his forehead across the back of Sam's neck, tangling his feet with Sam's, connecting with him everywhere in between. Sam snuffled deeper into the pillow, and sighed, "Good night, Dean," on a soft breath before sleep finally relented and took him.

"Good night, Sammy." Dean whispered hot across Sam's neck, before snuggling closer to his brother, and letting sleep claim him as well.

They may not have always had a stable place to call home, but both knew that home was wherever they were together. Because as long as they had each other, they were never truly homeless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first thing I ever tried to write in the Supernatural fandom, so concrit is appreciated! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
